What is hidden beneath
by Loki94
Summary: This FF plays after the movie. Loki escapes from Asgard, but he gets harmed in more than one way. To make it all better he lands in the Stark Tower and can't even explain himself, because Loki lost the ability of speaking. What will the Avengers do with him and why does someone wants the trickster god death? Slash: LokixTony
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hello there!**

**This is my first FF in English and also my first FF about the Avengers. I searched for a Beta, but I couldn't find one. I am really sorry, if there are some mistakes. I gave my best. Criticism is very welcome! **

**This chapter won't make sense at the beginning and I think the most of you will think that Loki is OOC, but the explanation will come. Promise! Italic is something that happened in the past. **

**I hope I didn't chase you away. Have fun reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers, Marvel does.**

What is hidden beneath!

Chapter 1 – In the dark

Dark. Everything is dark. That is the first thing that my foggy mind register. I do not have the slightest idea how I got here and where this here is. I feel like I am everywhere and nowhere at the same time. This does not feel right. Not at all. I try to move my hands, but I flinch when thick thorns bore their why into my pale skin. A hot liquid is flowing down my wrists. A small scream wants to escape my lips, but it is muffled by something metallic. It's almost feels like a muzzle. Why in Odins name am I wearing a muzzle? I know that I have a sharp tongue, but I can't remember any good reason why I, Loki Odinson, am held captured.

I feel so lost and lonely in the dark. I want to scream for help, but I know that nobody will hear me. The darkness around me seems to get heavier with every second. I feel like an ant that is slowly getting crushed by a pair of boots. My breathing gets faster and faster till I'm nearly hyperventilating. I rub my sweaty hands against my trousers and take a deep breath. Calm down. There is nothing to fear. That is just your imagination. I wrap my arms around my legs and hiss when a stabbing pain curs through my body. The only positive thing about this pain is that I know that I am still alive. I lean my back against a cold stone wall and wait. What else shall I do?

The time flow by without anything happening. I could not say if just a few seconds, a few minutes or a few hours past, but I am getting nervous. I blink a few times, but my surrounding did not change. This time I can't withstand the panic that wants to win over my body. I clench my fingers in the fabric off my clothes, while I hear a splashing sound in the darkness. One part off my mind recognizes the sound as the sound of water droplets that are falling from the ceiling, but another part of me does not. This part remembers the icy cold underground, the screams and the scent of death.

My heart rate is speeding up and I can hear the blood rush through my veins. They are here to get me. This time there will be no escape.

I bit my lips so hard that blood is flowing out of my wound.

_I want to die. So badly! I do not wish to do that. Please! Let me die!_

I try to hold back my tears, but I am to caught up in the emotions. They are flowing down my cheeks, before they get lost in the nothingness. I do not move. I wait. What else could I do.

Suddenly something illuminates the darkness. It is like a knife that is cutting through the darkness. I blink a few times, but the light is not vanishing. Is that my imagination? I want to cry for help. I want to move to the light, but I simply can not. I just can sit here and wait. Please, please, help me. I'm lifting my head to the light. Come to me, please! The iceblue light is growing bigger and bigger and I hold my breath with anticipation. There is a flash and then nothing.

**A/N That is the first chapter What is hidden beneath. I hope you enjoyed it and I would be really glad, if someone leaves a review.**

**Thanks,**

**Lokigirl94**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Revelation

**A/N Hello there. Here is the next chapter! First of all I want to thank Discreetly Gleeful, Ahxnahiss, Lacus01 and Queen Morigan who left a review. I hadn't thought that so many people would leave their opinion. Thank you. I also want to thanks the people who are following my FF or put it under their favourite. It means a lot to me! I forgot to write it in the last chapter, but this story will often be related with the north myths and I will try to show the misunderstanding of Lokis character. **

**Just to be said, you won't see the connection between the first and second chapter. The explanation for chapter one will come later. Anyway, have fun reading!**

I blink a few times, but everything is blurred. Dim sounds are reaching my ears, but I can't really grab the meaning off them. It's like a fish that is flipping out of my grabs every time I hold him. Now I hear a cry full off pain, desolation and sorrow. I don't know why, but a part from me wants to reach out to the feminine voice and tell her that everything is alright, but I can't. I'm paralyzed. Frozen. Slowly I can make out three shadows. One is sitting on something that remembers me of a throne and the two others are at the bottom of the stairs. The voices are getting louder and louder. There seem to fight over something, but I don't know about what. I can't hear anything. Then the feminine looking shadow turns around and runs to me. She looks into my eyes and I think she cries. Why does she cry? Why do I feel so bad about that? Stop. Don't cry. You don't need to. I want to say these words so badly, but I can't.

My lips are sealed. She grabs my black tunica and shakes me. The world around me begins to spin around. Her lips are forming a silent scream. Then there are forming my name. They are begging that I say something, but I can't. Then the other shadow puts a hand on her shoulders and shakes the head. My heart feels like it was crushed into million off tiny pieces. She brushes my cheek with her warm hand. This movement is so bittersweet. I pray that it lasts forever, but then she takes her hands away and leaves. She leaves with the other shadow. There's a flash and then I see everything clearly. I am in the golden throne room off Asgard. I see how my brother opens the door for the crying Frigga and something in me breaks again. I didn't know this was even possible. Don't give the hope up on me. Please, don't leave me. I feel so lost. Show me the way into the light. Frigga, mother, mother! I try to say all this, but I can't. I see how she leaves the room without looking back once! She gave up. It hurts so badly. I feel like my eyes are filling themselves with tears, but I can't shed them.

Thor, don't leave me to. My brother that never gave up the hope on me looks at me. A split of a second long I think that he will see all the hurt in my eyes, but then he turns around. Thor, no, do not leave. Thor, please! Brother! Nothing. Nothing left my lips, so he leaves. The golden door closes behind him. Then slowly, like the wind that is getting stronger and stronger, a deep laugh emerge and fills the room. That laugh breaks the seal. Tears are beginning to roll down my cheeks and are falling to the ground. I look how they vanish after a few seconds. They vanish, like my mother and my brother. "Why?", my question is muffled by the muzzle. "Ahh, the spell broke", says a deep voice. I look at the allfather. This was his doing? What is going on here? "I think I will free you from the muzzle. I put a spell in this room so no one overhears our lovely conversation, before I chose it." He explains. After these words left his lips the muzzle falls and vanish before it reach the ground. I want to move, but I can't. I am frozen.

"What is going on? What happened?" The questions are tumbling out of my mouth. So much about the silver tongue. "What is the last thing you remember, son!" He asks. I try not to shout that I am not his son. Instead I press my teeth together and explain irritated: "I found out I was not your "son". Then you fell in the Odin sleep and I shouted for medical aid." "Then, dear son, let me show you what you have forgotten", Odin says grinning amused. He knocks with his sceptre four times on the ground and then pictures appear in the room. I look at them and open my mouth in disbelieve_. I see how I take the place of my father and how I tell my Thor that his father is dead._ I look away and feel guilty. Guilty, that I betrayed the trust of Thor. True to be said I never wanted my "brother" banished. I was taken aback by the reaction of my father. My trick didn't work out the way it should have. I look away. I can't see this picture! But then I see a new picture and I can't look away. _I see how I am fighting on the rainbow coloured brige named Befrost against Thor. How I don't want to give up. I am completely eaten up by the darkness. I only think of revenge. Then I see how I fall into the darkness._ My legs are trembling. "What have I done?" The Allfather laughs and answers: "Much worser!"

I can't believe my ears. I close my eyes so that I can't see more memories. I hear rustling of cloth and then I feel a warm hand on my cheek. "Open your eyes!", Odin says. I shake my head. "I don't want to." I am afraid off the pictures of what I have done. "You don't have a choice." I gulp. He knocks one time with his sceptre and my eyes are fluttering open. I can't even blink. New pictures appear on the golden walls. _It's a dark room and there is a strong magical force. I storm in and kill everybody that is in the way to the immense force. I hypnotised the persons that I didn't kill and left with them._

If I weren't paralyzed I would have fallen on my knees. I killed humans. I killed them without any hesitation. My thoughts must have been written all over my face then Odin said gleefully: "Yes, you killed your precious worthless humans. The scums who you brought the fire. Even though they thought later you were Lucifer, a demon, a monster. You never gave up the hope on them. You showed them how to make nets to fish fishes. You showed them the civilisation, but did they ever thank you?" "No, they didn't, that is true. That hurt me, because they always thanked Thor or you, but never me. Still, I would not kill them because of this!"

_The picture changes and now there is a big City that is getting destructed by strange Aliens._ Chitoris, now I remember their name. That is the prove that this are really my memories. The prove that I did all this awful things. _And beside them is no other then me. People are shouting, are worried, are dying and it doesn't seem to bother me at all. But in all this destruction, the agony, the pain, there are still some people that are fighting. They are fighting for the safety of their people. For every shadow it needs a light. They are fighting pround, without hesitation. There is Thor, Ironman, the Hulk, Captain America, Hawkeye and Blackwidow. They are fighting against me._ I feel relieved. They could stop me. Hopefully they stopped me before I destroy the hole city named Manhattan._ Abruptly the picture change and I see how Hulk is smashing me into the ground again and again._ I feel how every colour is living my face and my stomach makes some flips. Then, I feel relieved. They stopped me! Thank Odin. Odin, wait something doesn't feel right. I would never do something like this. "You… You cursed me!" This is the only explication.

"Yes, dear son, I did", is his response. I feel like I am falling. Falling into the abyss. "When?" "When you touched me my curse came onto you", Odin explains proundly. "This curse sealed all the positive things, so that just the negative things were left in your mind. No joy, no fun, just sadness and rage. Isn't it, Allfather?" I ask afraid of the answer. Odin grins and answers: "Yes, you got it. All this anger, hate and fear was in you. I just help you to free it." Again tears are rolling down my face. It was me. It was me all the time. It could have been me. God, I am a monster! A dangerous beast, a monster, a demon. "Why?" I ask with trembling voice. "Why did you do this to me?" "For the sake of wisdom. For the sake of the nine realms!", unconsciously he touch his eyepatch. Lokis eyes widen. "Wisdom? I- I do not understand!" "You do not need to, dear son. The only thing that matter now is your sentence: Loki Laufeyson, for all the bad things you did the dead sentence await you. Tomorrow, when the sun is rising you will get burned. Burned by the same flame that you gave the humans a long, long time ago." One part of me wants to throw myself at Odin and kill him, but the other part feels crushed. Dead. I don't mind it anymore. It does not matter anymore. I killed some people. I must get punished. "Guards, bring my son back to his cell!" The door opens and two guards in silver armours are getting in. They take me by my arms and lead me out of the room. I hear how the door closes behind me.

Tomorrow I will die.

**A/N T****hat was chapter two. I hope you enjoyed it and I would be really happy for any review. **

**Explanation:**

**-Scientists found out that Loki probably wasn't as bad, as most of the people thought. In the 9****th**** century was Loki described as a friendly god and he also brought invention to the humans. Like the fisher net. Loki and Prometheus are quite similar. That's way I also said, that Loki brought the fire. Later Christ's thought he was a demon, because his name sounded like the name of the fire demon "Logi." Lucifer also means the "light bringer." More explanations will follow!**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Loki94**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- The death

The guards throw me into my cell. I stumble over my own feet and fall to the ground. My nose collides with the hard, golden ground and I feel a sharp pain. I bite my lips so I don't cry out in pain. Hot liquid trickles down my face. I taste the liquid and it feels metallic. Blood. My blood! But really, I don't care at all. I pull myself up and lean my back against the golden wall. There is nothing in the room. Not even some hay to lie down or a toilet! A part of me feels really relived that I don't need to stay any longer in this cell. After a short while it wouldn't smell nice anymore. If the allfather had not chosen to execute me he would have torture me and I do not want to know how. The Asgardians are really good in torture. I feel a cold shiver running down my spine. Death is far more better. Now there is just one thing left to do: Wait. I close my eyes and wait.

I must have fallen asleep then when I open my eyes again there is someone in my cell. Long, blond hairs are falling into my face and are tickling my nose. I sneeze. Her brown eyes widen and she looks at me. She seems relieved and sad at the same time. "Sygn, what are you doing here?", I ask confused. My voice sounds sleepy and raspy at the same time. Did she come to bring me to my execution? Sygn wouldn't do that, would she? She smiles at me. A sad smile and answers: "Oh Loki, dear. I am here to safe you, my love. I just can not accept the allfathers decision. I still love you and will save you." I look at her in disbelief. After all the things "I" did, she still loves me? "Sygn, that is crazy! If Heimdall tells Odin what you did, you will get punished. Please, go away. I accepted my destiny", I try to reason with her. Sygns eyes widen and then her eyes are filling themselves with tears. "No!", she says angrily. "You must forget me, please! Tomorrow I am a dead man." Then, everything goes really fast. She slaps me across my face. I feel a burning feeling on my cheeks. I look at her in disbelieve. Then, another slap hit my face. I close my eyes and feel pain cursing through my head. "How can you say something like that? The Loki I knew and loved would never say something like this! Stop it and listen to my plan!", she explains with despair clear in her voice. She is right! I would never let my "father" break me, never. I am Loki, the trickster god. She wants to hit me again, but I open my eyes and catch her hand with mine. "You are right, Sygn. Let us go!" I say while I stand up. I help her to stand up. Her eyes never leave my face. "You are back to your old self." She says relieved. "Yes. What is your plan? I can not walk in the palest like nothing happened and the chains around my wrists make the use of magic impossible." She takes a black cape with a hood out of her white tunica and explains: "Put this on. No one will recognize you." I put it on and she explains: "I am not strong enough to break the chain with my magic, but I know a spell how to make them invisible." She closes her eyes and touches the chains. Golden magic strings are flowing out of her fingertips and circle around the chains. I see how the chains are vanishing. "Thanks!" She smiles at me, before she stands on her tiptoes and kisses me on the lips. It's just a short kiss, but I feel better. Sygn takes my hands and lead me out of the room. Two guards are unconscious on the ground. Soft snoozes are reaching my ears. "You put them asleep?" I ask amazed. I didn't think that Sygn would do something like that. She grins and whispers: "Well, dear trickster god. You are not the only person that can do some tricks." I feel how I smile. She is the best! We wander down a few golden with diamantes decorated floors and then I know where we are going. A wide room opens itself in front of us. Thousands and thousands of candles are flying in the room. A big with sapphires decorated golden dish is in the middle of the floor and most of the gods are sitting around it. I become stiff and my breath is getting faster and faster. I hope no one will recognise me. My grab around Sygns hand is getting stronger and stronger, but she smiles at me and shakes her head. Carefully she takes her hand out of my grabs and walks away. I don't have another choice than to follow her. We walk past Freya and Frir, but nobody recognize me. I wash my sweaty hands on my black trousers. Perhaps there won't recognize me. We walk by the table and nobody says something. "Hold on, Sygn", my mother says. I freeze. Oh no,

mother recognized me. I am dead and Sygn with me. She turns slowly around and smiles at my mother. "Hello, how are you?", she asks. My mother tries to smile, but it looks more like a grimace and answers: "I had better days. I am really sad that my son will die tomorrow, but Odin is right. We can't save him anymore. He fell into the darkness. There, where there is no coming back." Then, Frigg appears next to my mother and unconsciously I take a step back. "Did someone see Thor?" She asks with worry clearly in her voice. Sygn shakes her head, but my mother answers: "He does not want to be here, when his brother is getting executed, so he went to Midgard. Luckily for him we finished to build the bridge today." "Thank you." With that Frigg leaves us alone. "And how are you, Sygn?" She looks on the floor and her smile vanishes. She explains: "I am really sad that Loki is lost. I hoped that we could marry one day. I love him so much." I feel pain cursing through my body. Even though I like Sygn, I do not love her. There is silence. Then, my mother looks at me and I look on the floor. She asks: "Who is that?" I begin to tremble. Please, do not recognize me. Please! "That is my servant. She accompanies me. We are going to visit the Wanen. I can't stand here and wait that my love gets killed. I am sorry!" Her eyes are filling themselves with tears. Incredible she is a perfect actor. My mother puts one hand on her shoulder and says: "I understand! Have a save trip!" "Thank you!" After these words we leave the room. Now, we are on the rainbow bridge. Nobody is there. Slowly we are walking to Heimdall. The god, who sees everything. Heimdall seems tensed. "Something is off!" I say. As if they just waited that this words left my lips they appear behind us. I hear Sygn take a sharp intake of breath and all colours leave her face. "Oh, no!", was all she could say. I take her hand and run. Red, violet, yellow, blue and orange lightings are flying out of the swords of the jade soldiers. I throw Sygn and me on the floor so we don't get hit by one of the deadly curse. One lightning is flying narrowly over my head. I stand up and I pull Sygn with me. We are running and jumping, so we do not get touched by the lightings. The bridge seems without end. It seems like we can not reach the pavilion. "Damn it!" I curse. Out of the blue Odin appears a few inches before us. I hold in my tracks in. That can't be true! "Son, why do you always put up a fight?" He asks amused. Then he looks into Sygn eyes and says: "Sygn, I am really disappointed. Did you really thing that it would be so easy to fool me, the allfather? Heimdall always tell me what is going on. Did you forget that?", he asks. Sygn shakes her head and answers proudly: "No, I didn't, but I rather risk my life to save the one I love then to see him die." "Love, such a powerful and foolish emotion!" Is the only answer of my "father." My eyes look around, but there is no escape route. We are surrounded. "If you give up my soldiers won't hurt you, but if not…" Odin doesn't finish his sentence. Sygn looks into my eyes and smiles. Her grip around my hand gets tighter and she answers: "You won't get us alive!" Then, she runs away. We run so fast our feet can carry us. With one simple movement of Sygn hand two soldiers are pushed away. Never underestimate the power of despair. We run through the gap. I feel like the people of Israel who were freed from Moise and are running through the gape in the sea. I can see the end of the bridge. I know Sygn wants to jump. I don't know if we will survive this and where we will land if we do, but everything is better than here. Just a few inches separate us from the edge. We are going to make it. I can't believe it! One foot separate us from the edge, when Sygn cries out in pain. I see how she's falling and one tear is leaving her eyes. I catch her and jump. Suddenly a sharp pain is cursing through my shoulder blade and there is a short pink flash. A cry leaves my lips while I fall with Sygn into the darkness and lose myself into it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everybody.**

**First off all I want to apologize, because I'm late. I really want to say thank you to all these people who are reading and reviewing my story. It makes my day. Sorry for my English. I am still looking for a Beta.**

**I changed the POV for this chapter, so that the next chapter will make sense. I really tried to keep everybody OC, but I think I failed miserably. Sorry for that!**

**No have fun reading.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers, Marvel does.**

Chapter 4- surprise

I am in my laboratory and let the machine take my Ironman suit off. JARVIS, it is incredible hot in hear!" "Sir, shall I put the ventilation on?", the AI asks with a British ascent. "That would be great!" Soon cold air fills the room. I go to my bar and take a bottle Martini and a glass. Then I walk to my leather black couch and pull the glass on the table. I open the Martini and fill my crystal glass. After that I lean back and look out of the window. Four mouth past since Loki attacked the city and they are still repairing the buildings, but that's not what makes me look out of the window. Slowly, the sun goes down and yellow, orange and red sunbeams are mirroring themselves into the glass windows of the buildings. I love the view from here. "Sir, the other Avengers await you in the main room. Did you forget that today you will make a movie night, so that Mister Thor doesn't thing all the time that his brother will be executed soon?", asks the AI. "Oh, come on, JARVIS. Can I not have five minutes on my own?" JARVIS answers: "I am afraid no, sir." "Why this hole theatre, damn it! I am really happy that I will never have to deal with Loki again!" "You shouldn't say that when Mister Thor is near you, sir." The AI informs me. "But Loki tried to kill his brother again and again! Why isn't Thor happy that this will never happen again?" "Sir, you don't have the slightest sympathy. Mister Thor loves his brother!"

If I wouldn't know better I would say that JARVIS is getting angry. "Alright, I got it." Slowly I stand up and walk to the elevator. After a few seconds the elevator arrives and I get in. It is really strange to live with the other Avengers in one mansion, but if there is an emergency we are all together. That is something good, if you ignore the stupid noise they sometimes do or the renovation I must do all the time. Alright sometimes this sucks, but Furry decided it. The elevator doors opens and I get in the living room. I past a huge mahogany bar, something I couldn't live without and go to the team. They are all sitting on a red sofa and look at the big flat screen TV. "Hey, why the bloody hell are you all starring at a black screen?" Natasha turns around and point with the finger to Thor. I feel how every colour leaves my face. Shit, he doesn't want to put the TV on! Hopefully not or I need a new TV…again. I walk to the others and ask happily: "Hello big guy, wouldn't you give me the remove…" My eyes widen and now I know why everybody is looking at the fucking screen. Thor is crying and uses one handkerchief after the other. His shoulders trembles slightly, but no noise escape his lips. Oh fuck a crying god! What should I do! "Do you need some Ail?" Bruce looks at me like I have two heads and shake his head in disbelieve. What?! Alcohol can help! Steve says: "Thor…I know that you are sad. We really all wants to help you. Let us look a movie. Please, just stop crying." "Yeah, after twenty-five minutes it's getting boring", says Clint. Natasha slaps him with her hand on his head and threatens: "Clint, shut up!" Before a fight can immerge I ask: "Could someone explain me why he is crying now? It is too early for it!" Natasha looks at the floor and answers guilty: "It's my fault. I gave him my "Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle" collection and when he began to read book twenty he cried."

"What was written in it?" I ask confused. "One of the twins lose his brother", explain Thor with trembling voice. Alright, this is getting strange! First I learn that Natasha reads Manga's and know I see Thor wiping like a woman. "You could read Naruto", Natasha proposes. "No, not Naruto!" Doesn't Sasuke Uchiha kill his brother after his brother killed his whole clan?! Moment, why do I even remember that? "Let me chose the movie." Once, while Pepper was very drunk, she told me what she does when she is sad. She looks a Disney! That is a good idea! I go to my DVD collection and look what I have. Hmm Pocahontas wouldn't be a good idea. What should I chose. Ahh, there! It is not a Disney, but DreamWorks should do the same effect. I try not to grimace when I say: "Tonight we are going to watch "Tangled!" Everybody turns their heads and looks at me like I am a speaking dog. Bruce askes with widen eyes: "Tony, why do you have a Princess movie in your collection?" "Pepper!" "What is this so called "tangled"?", Thor asks. Gladly I register that he doesn't cry anymore. "A movie about a girl with long, blond, magical hair called Raiponce." I put the DVD on and sit between Thor and Bruce down. "JARVIS, turn the light off!" "Yes, sir" Answers the AI. The movie begins and I take Popcorns from the table. I want to ask Thor, if he wants some when I see that he eats pop tarts. He seems to feel better.

We have seen more than the half of the movie. I stiff a yawn and watch how Raiponce and Finn are on the small boat and are looking at the lampions that are flying into the sky. Boring, but the others seem to like it. Suddenly there is a crush. Something is falling through my roof and finishes his flight into my glass table. The table gets smashed. Dust is flying in the room. While I and all the Avengers next to me are jumping on their feet, I hear Rapunzel and Finn sing about their love. God, shut the hell up! I cough and try to make out what is in the room. Every muscle in my body is tensed and I am waiting for an attack. The dust is clearing and I can make two outlines out. One is lying on the floor and the other is bending over it. "S-Sygn? Sygn, we made it. Sygn, answer me, please!", says a manly voice, that seems familiar. Silence fills the room. No answer. "No, no, no. Sygn. I beg you: Say something. Anything!", the voice says in despair. Suddenly I recognize this voice. That is Loki's voice, but I never heard so much despair in it." "Brother?!", says Thor disbelieve clear in his voice. Everybody takes a sharp intake of breath. My only thought is: What the hell is going on?

**That was it. I hope you enjoyed it. I know, Natasha and Mangas is a strange combination, but I couldn't resist. Peppers trick does really work! I know it first hand! xD**

**The next chapter won't be OC (or I hope so). The next chapter will be out the 14th or 17th October. How was it? It was really difficult for me to write this chapter and your opinion would help me a lot.**

**See you in the next chapter!**

**-Loki94**


	5. Chapter 5- The broken god

**A/N Hello everybody.**

**I'm really sorry for the long wait. My new school took most of my time and I was often sick, so I couldn't write. Now I have a little more time and I want to continue this FF.**

**A big Thank you to everybody, who gave me a Feedback. I really appreciated it.**

**I am still searching for a Beta, that's way my autography isn't that good. I am truly sorry.**

**Enjoy this chapter! Just so you know I wrote this chapter in two Pov's. The first one would be Loki's POV and the Second would be Tony's POV.**

Chapter 5 – The broken god

Sygn and I are falling through the seemingly never ending darkness. I gave up shouting a long time ago and now I am just waiting. Waiting for the next thing that will occur. "L-Loki, I love you", whispers Sygn. "You do not need to be afraid. We will make it!" I reassure her even through I am not sure about my words either. What if we do not make it this time? I feel the fear within myself growing stronger and stronger with every second passing. She smiles at me and answers: "Loki, I am dyin…" I don't hear the end of her sentence, because there is an explosion and a flash. Suddenly I feel wind and Sygn and I are spinning around and around. Blue, weight, green and grey are becoming one strange brownish colour. I hold Sygn tighter and then I feel pain. I crush through something and my fall ends on something that is made of glass. Little glass fragments are boring themself into my skin and I withstand the urge to hiss. I am a god after all! I open my eyes, but I can't really make out anything, because it's too dusty. The room seems to spin and I close my eyes again. Where did we land? It's whether Nifelheim nor Jothenheim nor Wanaheim. I am sure!

Slowly I sit up and ignore the pain that is cursing through my entire body. Sygn didn't move until know so I put her head into my laps and say: "S-Sygn? Sygn, we made it." She doesn't even flinch. Strange, I have a bad feeling. Panic is trying to overwhelm me. I force my breathing to even out. "Sygn, answer me, please!" Nothing happens. I begin to shake her, but she doesn't react. The dust is clearing and now I see that she doesn't breathe. When we were falling did she try to tell me this? That she was dying? My hands are trembling and I cry out: "No, no, and no. Sygn." Do not die on me. I concentrate myself and put all my magic into my hands, but they are still bound. I can't use any magic! One part of me knows that even if I could have used my magic it would have been too late, but the other part just doesn't want to accept the true. "I beg you: Say something!" I bite my lips so no sob escapes them. "Anything!" Tears are rolling down my face when the realisation fully hits me. Sygn is dead. She died while she saved me. A person, who killed hundreds of people. A person that is a monster and that everybody is afraid of. Why did she die? Why not me? What is that for a cruel twist of fate? Anger washes over me and I shout: "Sygn, why did you leave me?! Why? You were the only one that understood me." I hit the ground with my fits. I leave ugly marks on the ground. "Why?" I hit the ground again.

"No, no, no. Life is not fair. I want to die!" A sob escapes my lips, followed by others much stronger. Someone holds my right arm before it can hit the ground again. I can't see who, because off all the tears I am sheeting. "Let me go!" I hiss, while I am trying to defend myself. More persons grab me and I shout: "Let me go. Sygn!" "Slow down, Reindeer game!" Someone says. I ignore the voice that seems quite familiar. The sadness and the anger are too strong to think about something else. "Brother, I am here. Everything is okay." I recognize the voice of Thor. Everything is okay. Sygn just died and he dares to say something like that. Truth to be said I know to whom I am really angry at. My whole body is trembling and I shout: "I'm going to kill you, O…" I feel a sharp pain and see a pink flash. Then, I feel myself falling and loose myself into unconsciousness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Speechless I look how Loki cries and cries like there is no tomorrow. His whole body is trembling and he bites his lips so no sob escapes him. Now they are bleeding and the blood droplets are falling on the pale face of the woman that was once called Sygn. She surly was a beauty, but I put this sought away. There are other matters at hands. Like why the hell does Loki look so small and lost? He remembers me of a child that has lost his family in the mall and now cries, because he doesn't know what else he should do. Then his face change. I can read rage in his eyes and he shouts: "Sygn, why did you leave me?! Why? You were the only one that understood me." Somebody understood Loki? I can't really imagine that, but who knows. Everywhere are strange persons, why not in Asgard to? "Why?" Loki asks while he is destroying my floor again! "No, no, no. Life is not fair. I want to die!" He hits my ground again and again, but I am too disturbed to even open my mouth. Loki sounds so broken. I never sought that someone so self-confident like him could sound so broken. Finally the mischief god can't hold his sobs back anymore and they are living his trembling lips. Loki, the mischievous god, is broken. He's shattered too thousands of tiny pieces like my table and the worse thing of all is that I understand him. I understand the pain that the trickster god is going through, because I also saw how someone precious to me died just right in front of my eyes.

Again Loki wants to smash his fist into the ground, but I step in and hold his arm back. Self harm won't be of any use. My eyes widen. Why the hell am I thinking something like that? This fucking god killed hundreds of people, threw me out of the window and I want to help him?! I am getting crazy! "Let me go!" The trickster god shouts. He seems angry, but he doesn't seem to recognize me. He tries to free himself out of my grab. Thor and Steve are thankfully coming to help me. I don't wear my Ironman suit and without it I am not that strong. The others just stand there and don't have the slightest idea what to do. "Let me go. Sygn!" My temperament gets the better of me and I say: "Slow down, Reindeer game!" Loki bites his lips and I am sure that he is going to shout. I slap myself mentally and think: 'Damn it. That wasn't really tactful.' "Brother, I am here. Everything is okay." Alright, Thors comment wasn't better. First of all he called Loki "brother" and secondly his brother just lost a person he deeply cared for. Such words won't do any good. I was right then Loki's trembling is getting worser and he shouts: "I'm going to kill you…" Wow, he recognized us and his threatening us again. The next "word" left me perplexes: ", O…" His eyes are rolling back in his head and he faints. If we hadn't held him, he would have fallen on the floor. Strange, what did the trickster god with "O…" mean? "What should we do with him?", asks Natasha after a while. There is a long silence and then Bruce says uncertain: "We could bring him in the medical station that Tony just finished building."

"We should keep a god that can control our minds and kill us while we are asleep here?", Clint asks sceptical. "Son of Clint you do not need to worry. My brother wears chains that were made by dwarfs. They bound his magic. I really would like to know what happened to my brother and Sygn", Thor explains. "I think like Thor and because this is my building we are gonna keep him." Clint balls his fists and looks angrily at me. He never really came over the things Loki did to him and I understand him, but I also understand Loki. It's strange. "Should we inform Furry?" Asks Natasha. Fuck that is a good question. Everybody looks at the floor and thinks. Slowly Steve says: "I think we should wait. If Furry finds Loki he's going to take him from us and we will perhaps never have any answers. We should wait." Everybody looks at him in disbelieve. "Wow, Steve. You want to lie to your boss? I can't believe it!" "I am not lying! I am just not pointing at something that came crushing through the roof. That's all", he answers with a smug grin. I blink a few times. This day is getting stranger and stranger with every second passing. "Alright then it's decided. We keep him and don't say anything to Furry." Thor looks thankfully at me, while Clint doesn't look at me, but nods. Thank god. "Thor, take your brother and come with me. Steve could you take the woman with you, please?" asks Bruce. Both nods and do what they were ordered to. Romanoff looks between Clint and me and asks: "Should we watch a James Bond?" Clint nods and I am taking "James Bond-Gold finger" out of my shelf. I change the DVD and sit next to Romanoff down. The music begins and I try to concentrate myself on the movie, but I can't. All the time I'm thinking of a north god that came crushing through my sailing. What happened to him that could have broken him like this?

**So, that was it. I hope you liked it. I would really enjoy some feedbacks.**

**I don't know if I can put a new chapter before Christmas online, that's way I am already wishing you a Merry Christmas!**

**-Loki94**


End file.
